When Love falls just like the stars
by Be A Unicorn
Summary: League of Legends [Yuri] [Lesbians]
1. Chapter 1

Sunshine rose upon Piltover from the horizon, slowly making it's way upon the sky. Sunbeams staggered through the windows into the apartment, as the light reached with it's warmth onto a figure in the bed, piercing light forced the figure to hastily open it's eyes just to meet the suns powerful glow and in an instant shut them again.

"Ugh" a rough tone escaped the woman's mouth, struggling to throw the cover over the whole body and shifting to the opposite side hiding from the annoying morning sun. After an amount of minutes passed and the alarm clock rang with an high-pitched noise that struck the ears of the woman in the bed. grunting at the disturbing sound and roughly switched in the bed due to annoyance, seconds later after the alarm started to really get on her nerves she flopped up hastily to a half-sitting position just to smash the source of the sound with a loud slam. The clocks sound died out and the material was completely smashed to the little table. As the woman rubbed her tired eyes to accustom her vision to the light, she raised from the bed supported by sleepy legs, almost not able to carry the half-awake figure. She was clad in a pink tank-top and lose pants, her hair matched the tank-tops color with just a little lighter shade of pink, the woman drunkly made her way to the kitchen just next doors to the bedroom. The pinkette massaged her temples as her brain pulsed in pain, last night had been a rough night out at the bar, the pink haired woman often visited the same bar to just sit in her loneliness staring down at the glass filed with a tasty and burning liquid. She entered the kitchen haunting for the fridge and the content that was inside it, the pinkette swung the fridge-door open to grab her breakfast, sandwich and juice. settling down by the table to take a longing bite of the sandwich. Suddenly vision cleared and the sleepy woman looked around just to discover the clock and as she whispered to herself what time it was.

"8:37 am" She hummed a little but she didn't really care and focused on the sandwich again but after a moment she jumped at her realization and looked at the clock again with wide eyes, "FUCK!" she was late to work.

The pinkette ran into the bedroom to pick out her clothes form the wardrobe, furiously she threw out almost every piece of clothing until she found the right ones deep within. Dressed and ready she grabbed her sandwich and ran out from the apartment in a rush.

The pinkette swung the door open to the station with a loud noise coming from the door colliding with the wall just to cause all the people inside to look at her with surprised expressions but just as fast as they had noticed her they immediately returned back to their duties. She ran down the hallway in light speed as she approached her destination, she looked at the door as she always does and then roughly knocks on the door.

"Come in!" A woman answered form the other side of the door.

The pinkette opened the door and entered, she walked towards her desk and placed her bag down beside it, she then shifted her form to meet her partners eyes.

"Goog morning Sheriff Caitlyn" The Pinkette greeted "Good morning Officer Vi… you are late" the sheriff said a little annoyed by Vi being forty-five minutes late to work. "oh..yes I-I'm sorry about that sheriff" Vi answered a little ashamed by her actions.

"Well I forgive you, but try not to repeat this, this work is to important." the sheriff waved for Vi to sit down to work and Vi did as she was told, she wasn't really the one to disobey the sheriff.

The office was very quiet, unusually quiet at the point, Vi hated the silence between her and Caitlyn, Vi knew Caitlyn also felt uneasy due to the embarrassing silence but they both tried to ignore it but it wasn't really something new, both Vi and Cait knew exactly why it was so tense between them, it's because somethings happened in the past between them, well not to long ago but they have been breaking themselves down due to nervousness by seeing each other every day at the same time for several hours of the days. Vi raised her sight just to sneakily peek at Cait while she worked with her piles of paper-work, Caitlyn really was candy for the eye, her soft gaze, beautiful eyes and her extremely perfect body was at full display for Vi's eyes although she wished the clothes would just disappear and reveal the stunning body of her partner. After sometime Vi realized that she was staring visibly rather than peeking, she slapped her self mentally and turned her gaze back at her work once again.

* * *

_Two years ago_

A festival was held in the town hall for all the officers, sheriffs, scientists and doctors from Piltover, high ranked people known in all of Piltover and some famous celebrities to spice the taste. Not too far away from the festival just some blocks down the street was Vi's apartment, inside of her sweet home on the couch sat a stressed Vi, thoughts swirled around in her head as she was trying to figure out why she would attend to the festival, first of all she was going to attend to the party alone, second thing was what else could possibly interest her in going there except the free alcohol. Vi struggled a bit as she wanted to go but still not, she could go there and just drink as much as she can muster, then just leave after a while and afterwards head to the usual bar near her home. Vi shifted uncomfortably in her couch and mumbled to her self, as she suddenly made her choice Vi headed to the wardrobe and pick out a white suit with a red tie to it. Vi changed into it and picked up her bottle from the little table beside her bed and went outside to attend to the festival.

Outside the town hall she saw the big entrance, amazed by it's size her jaw dropped slightly but when she came inside the building her jaw dropped to it's limit and Vi stood with wide eyes at the extremely big hall were all the guest were,chatting with each other,the hall was dark and only some lights were on. Vi made her way to the one table she thought was best for her, at the corner of the hall. Vi settled down and relaxed on the chair, she was very nervous, there were so much people in the building that she felt like leaving again. Vi's brain furiously pulsed due to the heavy thoughts and then she decided. Vi rose from the chair as she went to the door again after thinking about what the fuck she was doing here, Vi made her way to the exit but surprisingly stopped as she saw someone familiar to her in the center of the entrance, followed by two other ladies clad in gorgeous dresses. Vi fixated her vision on one specific person, the woman had long brown hair straight as a ruler, topped with a simple purple dress that had only a band that held the front of the dress in place by her neck. The back of the dress revealed a big area of her back, starting from the band from the neck to the waist, Vi was stunned as she now recognized her old friend, they went to middle school together. It was Caitlyn, it's been a very long time since they last met each other, Caitlyn had changed from the cute little girl to a beautiful and extremely sexy woman.

The women Caitlyn attended with called after her and showed Cait were to sitt, in the other end corner of the hall just as Vi but at the opposite side of the hall. Vi walked back to her table and sat down again, she focused her sight to Caitlyn's table at the other side of the building, she stared for what felt like an eternity until she heard a mans voice behind her, Vi turned around to meet a familiar face, it was Vi's friend Ezreal. Vi greeted her friend and waved for Ez to join her if he had nay interests. Ezreal settled down besides Vi and she thought it was pretty funny that both of them had the exact same colors of their suits and ties, they matched and the two laughed at it.

"So Vi what are you doing here?" Ez asked with a big smile "I'm simply here for the free drinks Ez, what about you my dear friend?" Vi said almost laughing "oh well I'm not surprised Vi, you are a heavy drinker and I'm simply here for the fine women, thanks for asking"

Vi knew Ezreal was a ladies man but without really thinking about it she got angry by the thought of Ezreal may try something on Caitlyn tonight, she knew Ez had an good eye for Cait and that made her even more mad but her friend knew she was interested in the brunette and he wouldn't do such thing even if Cait was a very good looking woman.

Ezreal threw his gaze on Vi and saw how his pink haired friend struggled, Ez placed his hand on Vi's shoulder, he knew what she was thinking about. "Vi… chill, I would never lay a hand on her, I promise you that" Ezreal started at a serious pace then giving Vi one of his smiles that meant she could trust him in that. "thanks Ez, it means very much to me, but she's here and I have no clue what to do, what if she doesn't remember... " Vi sadly answered her friend. Ezreal looked at Vi with care and started to think of a plan to make Vi get to talk to Caitlyn. After a while of thinking of possibilities, positive reactions, negative and consequences Ezreal snapped his fingers and a light-bulb glowed over his head, Vi turned her focus to Ez as she heard the snap of his fingers and saw Ezreal with a surprisingly large smile crossing over his whole face. Vi was a little scared at the look he gave her but looked away clearing her throat. "I have an idea, but I have no idea if you have the balls to do it" Ezreal finally spoke after the silence and his weird display of a face. "I can assure you I got more balls than you will ever get Ez" Vi answered with a pout. "Well if you say so… then you should go directly up to her and talk to her" Ez said at the same time he smiled even wider than before. Vi looked at him deadly serious almost murderous, Ezreal noticed her glare and focused his gaze on something else, "Well you said you had more balls than me and if you don't take her… I will" Ezreal teasingly taunted, Vi looked at him again even more murderous this time but luckily for him she could restrain it, but if he would have went further under her skin she would have smashed his face into trash. "I'm just joking around Vi, the real plan... I will talk to her and ask her for a dance... and then when it's time to change partners, you come in, ok?" Ezreal was serious this time and waited for Vi's reply. "are you sure about this?" Vi looked towards Caitlyn again, she saw the beauty chatting with her lady friends,"Of course I'm am, wait here I will signal you when it's your turn."Ezreal left the table and went to Caitlyn's, Vi saw how Cait gave a little nod and Ezreal escorted her to the dancefloor. Vi rose from the chair and walked to the bar ordering some shoots, she was nervous. Ezreal threw a fast gaze back to Vi but she wasn't at the table, Vi was sitting at the bar and drowned herself with a lot of alcohol, Ezreal face palmed himself and didn't really want to think of how much Vi would embarrass herself in front of the sheriff, a drunk Vi versus the sheriff could actually be entertaining was Ez second thought.

After a lot of alcohol Vi looked back at the dance floor to lay her focus on her friend and ex love, she watched them for a while until Ezreal gave her the sign, Vi panicked for a moment and hesitantly rose from the bar. Vi walked up close only to see Ezreal grin, he blinked with one eye to her. Vi was confused and struggled to understand Ez's sudden act but she was interrupted by Ez again. "Here catch!" Vi looked up again and saw how Ezreal pushed Caitlyn a little towards her, Vi's eyes were as globes. What would she do, she wasn't ready. Vi looked for an escape but she was very slow and she felt how someone crashed right into her side, Vi looks down only to see the brunette holding her self up by her arms around Vi's shoulder and back. Both staring at each other for a what seemed like forever and they could feel their cheeks heat up. Caitlyn suddenly rose from her position and apologized, she turned on her heal but she didn't come to far until she felt a hand holding her wrist, she looked back to see Vi stare at her. Caitlyn was feeling uncomfortable as she felt how Vi slowly closed up to her, the brunette wanted to escape but still she couldn't move. Memories of old times sneakily crept into her mind, she looked back to she Vi very close and her face turned crimson, she never thought she would meet her here, she knew Vi hated these kind of events. Caitlyn had been avoiding Vi for years.

Vi felt her heart pulsing in an inhuman way, the only thing she wanted was those pink tasty lips and to hold her. "Cait ...I ..um" Vi started as she held the brunette close to herself. "I'm sorry" Vi looked away from her again, memories of their past was coming back to her, but not the good memories, instead those she feared to ever think of again.

* * *

**_Four years and 1 month ago_**

_she opened her eyes and gazed around the room with blurry vision, white walls, equipment and machines, men clad in white coats. Her vision slowly accustomed from blurry to clear, she looked around once again and realized she was at the hospital. Trying to remember what caused this but got nothing, she looked to her left and discovered someone sitting on a chair behind her bed._

_Blonde short hair, blue beautiful eyes and pink clothes. She saw the girl, head hung down and hands connected just as if she was praying. The girl lifted her head slowly, she looked at her. After a moment she stands up and grabs one of the hands of the hospitalized girl._

_"Cait!? your awake!" She cries out._

_"V-v-Vi..." Caitlyn said, weak as her dry mouth and throat made it hard for her to speak clearly._

_"Does it hurt?" Vi whispered_

_"w-what...?" Cait was a little confused, what did Vi mean._

_"Cait... do you remember what happened..." Vi suddenly sounded sad._

_"What ...d-do you ...mean Vi?" Caitlyn looked at Vi's worried face._

_Vi's head sank again and closed her eyes hard as if she was struggling to force it out, not on it's free will._

_"Cait... you have been shoot ...a-and ...everything s my fault" Tears started to run down Vi's cheek, as she squeezed Caitlyn's hand._

_Suddenly it came back to her, Caitlyn remembered._

* * *

Vi nervously stood there she regretted that she even went on with Ez stupid idea. Vi waited for a reply from Cait and hoped that she would actually talk to her and not ignore her or try to walk away from the pinkette.

"e-ehm ...Vi ...what are you doing here?" Caitlyn asked. Vi struggled again and looked at Caitlyn, she didn't want to speak here, they needed privacy and somewere quiet. Vi looked away from Cait and laid her focus on the door to the second floor. "meet me on the second floor in ten minutes" Vi whispered.

The brunette looked at the same way and had a little frightened expression, but the she decided she would do it and later she nodded in agreement.

Vi was on the balcony of the second floors main room, she looked like a soldier patrolling at the balcony edge, back and forth, waiting with no patience left. Ten minutes had passed and Vi thought to herself as Caitlyn didn't show up at the set time, that maybe Cait just tricked her and left the party. But to Vi's surprise she heard a knock and then without her permission, Caitlyn stepped inside the room. There they were, alone only accompanied by each other like old times, privacy.

* * *

**_Four and a half years ago_**

_Vi woke up due to the sunbeams that crossed the room from the window right on her face, warmth was what she felt and it was so wonderful, she yawned as she switched lightly on the bed tired from a lot of work and hard training. Vi then stretched her arms to their full length over the whole bed but the right arm got stopped and as Vi moved her hand to feel what was beside her, after a short moment she remembered, the soft skin, the silky hair and the warmth from the figures body. _

_Vi switched onto her right side and gazed at what lied beside her. A soft face and the chest moving up and down underneath the cover. Vi reached her hand to caress the cheeks of the girl beside her. Slowly the other girl opened her eyes and smiled at the sight before her, she smoothly ran her finger down Vi's nose and then moved closer to embrace her. "Good morning beautiful" Vi lovingly commented " Good morning brute" Caitlyn commented back but Vi knew she didn't really see her as a brute, she just teased her and always wanted to come with the most effective comments, but that didn't work on Vi anymore, she knew Cait too well."Brute huh? haha, you are funny my love" Both laughed at that. _

_Vi felt her cheeks burn up as she saw Caitlyn laugh and with an expression only Vi could cause to the brunette, her self restrain broke, just like always, Caitlyn was a drug to her and she could never stop her feeling from heating to higher levels. Vi let her hand caress the side of Caitlyn's body and teasingly pinched with her fingers on her skin, that made Caitlyn giggle and try to escape buy moving like a snake under the cover and to defend herself from Vi's strong hand and pinching fingers. Vi got a little more excited and added her other hand to the other side of Caitlyn's body, she buried the hand underneath Cait and with the other hand moving down until she stopped and played with Caitlyn's lower piece of her underwear. Vi stopped there letting her hand caress her skin, she moved her buried hand further to get a grip around Caitlyn's back to draw her in closer. _

_Just inches away from each others faces, they gazed at each other for a while until Vi couldn't keep away any longer, she slowly closed the gap and tilted her head so Caitlyn would know what she wanted. Moving further, Vi closed her eyes and Cait did the same, connecting heir soft lips, further on evolving it to a deep and passionated kiss._

* * *

**_Back to the balcony_**

Vi stopped patrolling and stood frozen on the balcony with Caitlyn in front of the closed door she just entered. Vi focused her eyes on the brunette with a longing stare, she really had a hard time to decide were she would start. Caitlyn stood in silence and waited for the pinkette to say something, because it was Vi who wanted to talk to her.

Vi looked at Caitlyn with worry. "how does it look...?" Vi asked as she tried to not have eye contact with the woman she loved. "you mean this...right?" Caitlyn puled up her dress and revealed her left leg. Vi looked at it, scars from knives and a round scar from were the bullet had been, Vi looked at it almost breaking, she knew it was her fault that happened and she didn't do anything about it.

Caitlyn saw Vi staring at the injury, caused several years ago, but she wasn't angry at Vi anymore, she remembered how everything was and why, that is also the reason she was avoiding Vi for so many years but also the reason she learned that Vi actually wanted to help her but she was all but a girl, young and not strong. Caitlyn was the one to break their relationship in total fear but years passed and she understood, she blamed Vi for so many years but now she knew. that break-up caused Vi to become a complete disaster. Vi started drinking, every day she drowned her sorrow with alcohol, Vi colored her hair, changed her style and now she appears looking like a man, taller than Cait and a strong built up body. Caitlyn was sure Vi trained so much because she still blamed herself of what happened and maybe if they could get back together, Vi would be ready to defend her with all she had.

"I'm so very sorry Cait…" Vi looked over her shoulder to see Caitlyn closing the distance between them, she now stood at the side of Vi and looked at her. Vi slowly moved and faced Cait straight in front of her, she looked into her eyes, searching deep within them. "it's ok Vi ...I'm fine now, I promise" There was a silence between them before Vi could speak.

"...How could you ever forgive me for what I've done" Vi could feel a gulp stuck in her throat and tears were held back.

Caitlyn looked and what se saw was a broken and sad soul. Vi nervously shifted her head to the side when she discovered Caitlyn's intense stare. Vi was so different, she didn't have pink hair and tattoos when they were younger and not the same type of clothing.

A long and quiet time passed and Vi was feeling extremely uncomfortable. Finally Caitlyn ended the silence "...Vi ...I'm sorry that I left you alone" Caitlyn looked a little saddened and felt guilty.

Vi looked at her again, and took a deep breath. "You don't have to apologize, I understand that you got afraid of me and just did as every one else does because of instincts... I'm simply here to at least wish you luck in your future life, that you will find love again and be able to trust that person... and not like me." Vi smiled but still a very sad face on display. She wanted Caitlyn to be able to live a healthy life and to be able to find love again, Vi blamed herself for being weak, not able to help the one she loved and just be forced to watch her getting hurt.

"Vi... please, don't say that..." Caitlyn's gaze fell down to the floor. She hated herself for causing so much trouble to Vi. She really didn't want Vi to feel like that, one side of her wanted them to be together, to re-forge their love. The other side was broken but Caitlyn wouldn't let that side control her anymore.

Caitlyn looked at Vi as she relaxed she closed the gap and gave Vi a loving embrace. "I'm so sorry Vi... and don't say it like that... I don't want you to disappear from my life." Caitlyn whispered. ".…" Vi looked down to shocked at the sudden embrace. She met Caitlyn's gaze, she swallowed the gulp in her throat and accepted it.

_Don't let your bad side control you, look outside the box and try to understand._

_Always forgive but never forget._

* * *

Be A Unicorn: Hello everyone, I'm nervous because of my first chapter. I will be working on this story and I plan to have a pretty long one so maybe 20 chapters (minimum) I just want to give you a little taste of the chapter before I publish the second one. Also If there are any Questions just ask me like someone asked me how can she not remember Vi when Vi has a tattoo that is her name? well and answer to that... in this story (chapter) Vi doesn't have her scar (yet) so be patient and follow the chapters when they come and you will follow Vi in her story.

I really hope you like it and just to be clear xD I suck at lemons but I will try my best on this ;)


	2. Chapter 2 small update

Vi shifted uncomfortably in her chair, annoyed because of the itchy feeling at her left buttock and laid her gaze at Caitlyn for a moment to see what she was doing. Vi ignored the annoyance caused by her chair but as she tried harder it only got worse. Vi lost her concentration and looked murderous down to her butt, She tried to not to make the chair squeak and smoothly rubbed her itching butt against the soft fabric. Caitlyn on the other hand was deep in her hard-work, the brunette usually turns the surrounding world off, at least she tries and usually that method works.

Vi felt the itchiness slightly disappear, a sigh escaped her as she worked for the last pace of rubbing the itchy butt. Suddenly she lost her balance and the chair weighed over but not falling, Vi felt the chair tipping, Vi panicked and waved with her arms to find something to grab onto, she got a grip on the workbench, with a loud slam from her hand landing on it with much force.

Caitlyn heard the loud sound from the others side of the office, she was forcefully dragged back from her work and saw a Vi half falling from her chair holding onto the bench. Vi froze in midd air, seeing Caitlyn stare at her with an brow raised and a serious face that signaled Vi as "what in the world are you doing" kind of look. Vi was still frozen and tried to break it but as Caitlyn stared at her, it was impossible to just ignore the sheriff.

After a long time someone finally broke the silence but it was none of the sheriff or the officer. A loud knock on the door made the Sheriff break her stare from Vi, at least for some seconds. As Vi heard the loud knock she jumped of the surprise, she lost the grip of the workbench and with a loud crash she was planted on the floor face down, ass up. Caitlyn sighed because the trouble Vi caused for her work and concentration.

"Come in!" The sheriff looked back at Vi and signaled her to rise from the damn ground and then shut up for the rest of the time until the visitor leaves. Vi saw and understood her sheriff, she rose form the ground and picked up the chair, sitting down again.

A tall man walked inside the office, laying his gaze on first Vi and then the one he was looking for, Caitlyn, he walked up to the sheriffs desk. Caitlyn recognized him but she wasn't really happy by the visitor, she focused on her work instead. The man leaned in over her desk.

"Hello Sheriff" The man greeted her. "… hello Jayce…" the sheriff said still focused on her work. "I was thinking that maybe the sheriff doesn't have a date for the ceremony on saturday?" Jayce gazed at the sheriff with the widest smile. Caitlyn looked up at Jayce, "There is no need for a date Jayce… and I won't have one either because I know you only use me for your own wealth" the sheriff commented. "How do you know that's true and not just something you believe"Jayce said. Jayce rose from his leaning position and looked back at Vi trying to end the conversation with and talk about something more annoying, for him. "So you have replaced me and my place at my desk with that pig…" Jayce said while looking at Vi, he didn't like her at all. The sheriff gritted her teeth at Jacye clear abuse against Vi, but not notice able. Caitlyn sighed loudly "Yes Jayce… I have but it's funny that I'd rather have a pig there instead of you." Caitlyn commented as she gazed on him with her serious face, clearly telling him to leave or she will make him.

Jayce huffed at the sheriffs comment and glared vexedly at Vi but soon enough got dragged out by the sheriff that had walked up to him fast enough to stop him, Caitlyn knew Vi could explode any second.

Caitlyn went back to her desk and sat again, she looked over to Vi. Vi was still staring at were Jayce had been, she looked murderous and the only thing she could think about was to smash in that pretty face of Jayce's, break his legs and cut off his tough so he would never speak again. "Vi cool-down, he's not here you know" Caitlyn said as she knocked a little on her desk to get Vi's attention. Vi escaped her stare and gazed over to the sheriff, still angry.

"I …will… punch him to death next time he comes to just interrupt your work." Vi growled and looked at Caitlyn.

The sheriff sighed, Vi only got angry because she wanted to kick him out for making Caitlyn have a hard time finishing important work. "It's ok Vi… you don't have to protect me from that idiot, I can handle him" Caitlyn commented as she looked at her partner. "So anyways, what was that before… you know when you fell from your chair and interrupted me with that noise?" Caitlyn said. Vi's eyes met the sheriffs, as she struggled yet again as so many other times. "I…ehm… didn't want to disturb you and my butt was itching… I'm sorry to cause trouble for you sheriff, it wont happen again." Vi said as she looked away feeling so embarrassed.

It was time to go home for the day, a long day with a lot of struggle and hard work, also a fight containing heat and embarrassing moments with the sheriff and Jayce. Vi left the station with Caitlyn and followed her home, it was dark and it was not safe for such a woman as the sheriff to walk the streets alone. Not that Vi thought Caitlyn wouldn't be able to handle it, no because the guilt Vi felt and said to herself that she would not let anyone get near Caitlyn except herself.

"Vi…" Caitlyn started "you really don't need to put your life aside just for me…" Vi looked at the sheriff as she had spoken, she stopped and took a firm grip around Caitlyn's wrist, as she stared right into her soul. "I don't care what you say… you can not stop me, it doesn't matter how hard you try" Vi said and dragged Caitlyn in for a embrace. "don't you worry, I will protect you even if you like it or not".

Caitlyn looked up to meet Vi's gaze but stopped as she looked at her apartment. "Thanks Vi, sleep well" Caitlyn said with her best smile. Vi blushed a little and looked away to find something else to gaze on. "no problem, same too you".

A giggle was heard of the sheriff and Vi looked back again. "what!?" Vi said as the sheriff started laughing at her.

"you are just so cute when you get nervous and blushes" Caitlyn said between her giggles and laughs, she finally stopped her laugher and turned to her apartment. "see you tomorrow Vi" she waved good bye to her friend.

"yea, see you tomorrow Cait" Vi stood outside for a moment and looked at the door as the sheriff was already inside, she wanted to follow but Caitlyn wouldn't let her, no even once had that worked, the sheriff would only say "Vi… I have not time for such things, I don't even have time to spend with myself, like reading and stuff, but it is nice to see that you actually want to spend time with me." Vi always commented "Why would I not want to spend time with you?" the sheriff blushed a little at Vi's comments and just left.


End file.
